


The Right One

by chengsandagan111



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengsandagan111/pseuds/chengsandagan111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rael Kertia wins at life, he got everything that men could ever wanted. A good career, a beautiful wife and a loving son, everything was perfect, but not until someone tries to ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A SeiRael lovestory in an AU (for drHaruhi on deviantart) :)
> 
> Contains:
> 
> Seira x Rael + adultery + love scenes + violence
> 
> Please, read with caution! Thank you!

**The Right One**

by: **chengsandagan111**

Being a general manager and president of one of the famous international big companies, a happily married 32 year old but young-looking man with a loving son, it seems like Rael Kertia has everything that every man could ever wanted in their life.

At the age of 25, Rael got married and living together with his wife- Seira for 7 years and now having a 4 year old son- Railey. There's nothing he could regret in his life, everything is perfect.

It's already 4 in the afternoon, Rael got out of his office to get Railey from his school. Seira on the other hand was still in restaurant and she can't just leave her work. She currently runs this famous restaurant and it has now 86 branches all over the country.

Few hours passed, Seira finally came home just in time when their son Railey finished doing his homework with the help of Rael. She usually comes home late and thanks for her ever understanding husband, Rael always welcomes her warmly.

They had dinner and later then, went to their bedrooms.

It's a long and tiring day for Seira, just like she always had. The couple finally lay down on their bed, Rael tried to cuddle with her and started to kiss her nape slowly, gently. Seira turned around to face him and kiss him on his lips.

"...I'm so sorry hon, but I can't... I'm really tired today..." Seira said. She closed her eyes and gently touched Rael's face. She's not in the mood for a foreplay or further than that.

Rael stopped himself then sighed with a warm smile on his face.

"...I understand." Rael replied and kissed Seira on her forehead then went to sleep.

Few weeks passed and this romantic gestures was totally gone for the couple. Seira comes home later than ever before and now, they hardly ever talk, Rael could feel that his wife suddenly changed but he still didn't complain, he don't want to annoy his wife, he thought that maybe Seira is just really busy.

It was lunchtime and Seira's restaurant is quite hectic. She's in her office and just finished calling their food supplier for another tons of orders. In just few minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Ma'am Seira, but one of our guest is looking for you..." her assistant said.

"Is there any problem?" Seira asked. She leaned her elbows on top of her desk and crossed her hands.

"No, Ma'am. He said that he just want to talk to you." The young lady replied.

Seira told her assistant to go ahead to inform their guest that she will be out in just a sec. As soon as the young lady left and closed the door, Seira gently massaged her temples then got up. She looked in the mirror beside her bookshelf and fixed her hair, then left her office.

Her assistant guided Seira towards the guest's dining table but as soon as Seira walked closer, she knew that it was someone familiar to her. The guest stood up and smiled at Seira.

"Good day, Ma'am. May I ask if you are the owner of this prestigious restaurant?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am. Please, have a seat." Seira replied and slowly sat on the chair across her guest.

"How've you been, Ma'am?" The man asked smilingly.

"I've... been good... but please, just call me Seira..." She replied with a smile, her eyes were focused on the man's eyes in front of her.

"I never thought that I would see you once again. It's been like... 8 years?" The man said and glanced outside then back into Seira.

"9, actually..." Seira replied. She looked away for a moment, slightly raising her finger and a minute later, one of her food attendants brought them a cold beverage.

Her eyes were still wide and suprised. She never thought that she would see this person once again. She still can't believe that her ex-boyfriend, Shinwoo Han, who left her without a word is now right in front of her. Smiling at her like the first time they met few years ago. Although, there's still the pain in her chest, but it wasn't as painful like before. Her growing excitement for this man overwhelms it.

The two kept on talking to each other, they didn't mind how many hours has passed, until it was already night, the restaurant was about to close and until all the staff left the building, leaving only the two of them.

"C'mon, I'll take you to your home. Just tell me where it is..." Shinwoo offered.

Seira didn't answered right away, instead, she kept staring at Shinwoo's blue eyes until the man noticed her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shinwoo asked. He gently touched Seira's cheeks but suddenly, he pulled Seira closer to him and kissed her.

Seira kissed him back until they both made an unforgivable sin in Seira's office.

Seira knew that it was so wrong. She's married with Rael, a man who always understands and loves her, a man that will do anything for her just to make her happy, Rael didn't gave her any burden or he never told her any problem that will make her worry, he was the one who always cheering up for their family. A martyr.

Suddenly, she pushed Shinwoo away but the man was unstoppable. Later then, Seira cried quietly.

"What's wrong?" Shinwoo asked, gently lifting her chin.

"Everything..." Seira replied.

"...this is all wrong, I'm married and I have a child but I still did this, we still did this, and the worst is that I shouldn't have this stupid feelings for you after what you did to me back then..." She continued.

Shinwoo didn't say a word. He just kissed her once again and hugged her, but Seira wriggled out of his arms and told Shinwoo to leave. As soon as the man left her alone, Seira broke down and cried.

Few months passed and Shinwoo kept on coming back to the restaurant just to see and talk with Seira. At first, Seira tried to send him away but the man insisted to stay, until she let him do whatever he wants.

They often hang out, going somewhere far with just the two of them and Seira goes home so late, sometimes never, still Rael didn't suspects her and just thinks that maybe his wife operated another branch of their restaurant.

"Dad, I don't see mommy anymore, when will she come home?" Railey asked, closing his coloring book and looks up at his father.

Rael stared at his son for a moment and thought of when was the last time that Railey has been together with his mother. Suddenly, Rael felt a slight pain in his chest.

"Mommy is just busy with the restaurant, she will be home soon." Rael said then smiled at his son, gently scratching Railey's hair.

"Can we just go to the restaurant and eat there? I miss her dishes." The child said and slightly pouted his lips.

Rael sighed and told Railey to dress up. He decided to surprise Seira at her work.

Later then, the two blonde Kertia's walked into Seira's restaurant, one of the food attendants recognized them and guided them to a table that's good for three persons.

Rael looked around and instantly saw his wife, sitting near the corner, unfortunately, Seira was still talking with the guest. He tried to take a glimpse of the guest in front of his wife and suddenly felt jealousy. Its face was familiar.

He kept on watching until the guest and his wife Seira stood up and walked out of their table and went outside. Rael saw the man kissed Seira and touched her on her cheek and he knew that it was not just a friendly gestures. He's a man too, after all, and he does that to his wife too.

Soon, Seira walked into the restaurant and saw Rael and their child Railey. She looked at Rael with surprise and walked closer to their table. Seira glanced outside then took her seat.

She kissed Rael on his lips, and in return, he gave her a blue kiss. Seira noticed it but she still turned to kiss their child. Hoping that her husband didn't saw what happened before she walked in.

"You didn't tell me that you're coming. How long have you been here?" Seira asked smilingly, glancing at Rael and Railey.

"Long enough, hon..." Rael replied and smiled at her. Leaning his elbows on the table and crossing his hands.

"...so, how's your day?" Rael continued.

"Haaaah, it's tiring, but it's fun..." Seira replied and looked away, turning to their child.

She was really tired and she had fun of going out with Shinwoo since morning and they just got back 20 minutes before her husband and Railey arrived.

"...so, what do you want to eat?" She continued.

Railey looks at the menu and putting it down. He chose his favorite dish that Seira cooks at home and demanded that his mother should cook for it, then Rael just chose a bowl of ice cream.

"Just ice cream, hon? Are you sure?" Seira asked worriedly.

"...yeah, I think I just lost my appetite, but don't worry about it, maybe I'll eat later when we get home." Rael replied with a smile.

Then, Seira went to the kitchen and prepared Railey's meal. Acting normal in front of Rael is kinda tough for her.

Meanwhile, Rael really wanted to go home, keeping his anger and jealousy remain hidden in front of their child.

After having their meals, Rael decided to stay for another hours, he helped to close and lock the restaurant while Railey fell asleep in Seira's arms, later then, the Kertia family got home.

Rael carefully tucked their sleeping child to his bed while Seira went ahead of him in their bedroom. He stared at his son for a moment then left.

Seira was already on their bed and ready to sleep when he walked in. Rael locked the door and glanced at her through the mirror. He can't believe that his wife still acts normal around him, then, Rael felt the pain in his chest once again.

"...turn off the lights before you sleep." Seira said, turning her back against Rael and covers herself with their blanket.

"Hon, can we talk?" Rael calmly asked and sat on the bedside. His elbows on his knees.

"I'm tired and sleepy. Can it wait 'til tomorrow?" Seira replied.

"Let's talk about Shinwoo... so you wouldn't feel tired, is that okay?" He said and smirked when he felt his wife pull off their blanket.

"You see, hon, I have a lot of question I wanna ask. Just... tell me the truth..." Rael said and sighed.

Right then, and there, he asked Seira since when did she start going out with Shinwoo, how long have she been cheating on him, how many times did they kissed each other, did something happened between them other than kissing and if Seira still have feelings for Shinwoo.

His wife didn't say anything. He just felt Seira got up and heard her cry. For the first time in his life, Rael didn't comfort her. He remained in his position, his eyes focused on the floor, waiting for his wife to tell him everything.

"I'm sorry that I lied. I just got carried away..." Seira said while still crying.

"You know, hon, you don't have to cheat on me. If you still love him, I'll understand... I'll respect your decision... Just tell me, what have I done wrong?" Rael asked, his back still turned against Seira.

Suddenly, she hugged him from behind and cried louder as she kept on saying sorry. But then, Rael took away her hands and switched off the lights. He sighed as he lay down on their bed, still not facing his wife.

"I'm still glad that you chose to come home today..." Rael said and finally went to sleep.

The next morning came and everything seemed normal, Rael left early and brought their child to school then he went to his office. Seira woke up alone, there's her breakfast on their table prepared by Rael but she doesn't have her appetite.

Rael finally knew that she's cheating on him. She's just lucky that her husband didn't hurt her yet or plan for a revenge, he remained calm after asking those questions, just how long is his patience?

Seira looked at her phone, it was already 9am. Usually, at this hour she's in the kitchen. But when Shinwoo came back, she's usually in his car and going somewhere far from the city.

She sighed when her phone rang, Shinwoo's calling her. Seira didn't answered or even called back, she tossed her phone and wallow herself in the living area. It's been 4 years since the last time she stayed at home... alone and waiting for the beautiful guys of her life to come home, Rael and Railey.

Seira glanced and touched her wedding ring. She promised and swore to Rael that she will remain faithful for the rest of her life, but what she just did? Later then, she cried quietly.

Hours passed and Shinwoo kept on calling and texting her. He went to the restaurant and asked her assistant for her address. Unfortunately, the lady gave him the address and he hurriedly went to see Seira.

It was already 4 in the afternoon when the red-haired man reached her home.

"Seira!" Shinwoo called, angrily pressing the doorbell button.

Seira woke up from her afternoon nap when she heard Shinwoo. She peered through the window and gasped when she remembered that Rael and Railey will get home soon.

She hurriedly went out and told Shinwoo to go away but the man insisted to stay.

"...if you won't go out with me, then I'll stay here! I don't care if your husband or your kid will see me, I'll stay with you!" Shinwoo exclaimed.

"Shinwoo, that's enough! Let's stop this already!" Seira angrily said.

The red-haired man stopped and stared at her then smirked.

"Wow! Hahaha! Look at you... last time you're just so into me... what happened? Did your stupid husband finally learned on how to-" Shinwoo said but Seira slapped him before he could say anything worse.

"Please, just leave... now..." She calmly said.

When Shinwoo was about to reply, Rael and Railey finally arrived. Before they got out of the car, Rael told his son to go inside of their house quickly and he's grateful that their kid didn't say a word and quietly obeyed his father.

Rael got out of his car and approached Seira.

"What are you doing here?!" Rael asked, glaring at Shinwoo.

"I'm asking her out!" Shinwoo replied confidently and smirked at Rael.

"...it's kinda mysterious though, last time she wanna be with me, but today... she tries to send me away! Can you believe that?!" He continued.

"You're insane..." Rael said and suddenly punched Shinwoo in the face.

The red-haired man almost fell on the ground, he looked back at Rael and suddenly pulled out his gun. He pointed the gun on Rael and without a second thought, Shinwoo pulled the trigger and shot Rael thrice.

Seira yelled and cried when she saw her husband lying on the ground, covered with blood.

"Stop it!" She cried and knelt, lifting Rael's bloodied torso on her legs.

"...Now, will you go out with me?" Shinwoo asked.

"...no, please... stay, Seira..." Rael whispered and looked up at her.

Seira kept on crying as she turned her gaze to Shinwoo.

"No! I'm not going out with you anymore!" She exclaimed.

"...no? Yeah, you're right, that guy needs a company..." the red- haired man mumbled, he pointed his gun at Seira and shoot her.

Shinwoo shoot the couple few times then walked away. Unfortunately for him, when Railey heard the first gun-shot, he immediately dialed the police hotline.

The child was so scared, he can't cry loudly, he's not sure if his parents are safe or has been shot. but still, Railey readied himself after talking to the operator, just in case the marksman intrude their house.

Few minutes later, Railey heard the siren of police cars.

"Hold it right there! Put the gun down and raise your hands!" The policeman ordered, aiming his own gun at Shinwoo.

The red- haired man slowly turned and faced the police cars. He still pointed his gun back to the couple and shot them once again but the police sniper shot Shinwoo's gun and succeed. Right then, the other police arrested Shinwoo, hand-cuffing his hands and got into their police car.

"There are victims, Sir!" The second police said.

Then, the chief police ordered to check the surroundings, including the Kertia residence. There's an ambulance and the paramedics are now carefully carrying the bloody couple.

"We found a child, Sir! We believe this is the couple's child!" The second police said, lifting the quietly crying Railey in his arm.

The child was still trembling and insisted to ride on the ambulance where his parents were and the second police went with Railey. It was just few minutes when they finally reached the nearest hospital.

The Kertia family hurriedly admitted to the emergency room. Seira was still conscious as she reached out her hand to Railey.

Few days passed, Seira is now able to take care of their son even if she's not yet discharged. The doctors got 5 bullets from her while Rael got 7 and is still comatose.

"Mom? When will daddy wake up?" Railey asked. His little hands holding onto his mother's arm.

"He will wake up soon..." Seira said and glanced at Rael.

The child leaned his head on her arm.

"...thank you, Sir, for taking care of my child these past few days." Seira said smilingly as she looked at the police that monitoring their family.

"You're welcome, Ma'am. It's our job to look after our citizens..." the second police replied.

"...your kid is quite brave back there. Some kids are scared with blood and gets traumatized. But that little one, he really insisted to be with his parents no matter how chaotic the situation was." The police continued.

Seira just smiled and gently patted Railey's head. She still cried when she remembered the trouble she got her family into.

Few minutes later, Railey jolted when he noticed his father moved.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Railey called, attempting to climb on Rael's bed.

Seira looked and smiled at her husband. Finally, he woke up. She touched Rael's face and kissed him on his forehead, then she gently lift Railey onto his father's bedside. The police approached the Kertia family, and salute Rael with a smile then left to inform the doctors in-charge.

It didn't took a lot of time to change Rael's monitoring apparatus, when the doctors were finished checking Rael's condition, they left the family once again.

"...I'm so sorry, hon. I almost killed you... if it weren't f-" Seira said but Rael gently placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhh... Stop blaming yourself. It was my fault that I provoked that guy." He replied.

"...but it was really all because of me." She said and cried, holding his hand.

Rael promised and told his wife that he will make sure that Shinwoo will never get out in jail. He also have forgiven Seira for betraying and cheating on him. His family is more important than his pride.

The couple knows that some people might say that it's hard to forgive and forget, but for Rael, it's his way to raise his family, he will whole heartedly forgive and forget their mistakes as long as they learn from it.

Weeks passed and the Kertia family has been discharged from the hospital and finally back into their everday routine. Rael takes their son to school, together with his wife. Then, Seira works on same time as Rael, and at 4pm, they'll leave their work to get Railey from school and have dinner together at home.

The Kertia couple, Seira and Rael promised to each other that they'll make sure to have their quality time, just the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: agh! I still cringe everytime I read this but here I am, and I posted it again, lol. Tbh, I really didn't want to make it this horrible or unpleasant (mainly on the cheating and gun-shooting part) but I wanted to give it a try. And I swear, I'll never use any drama series as my inspiration in writing. Never again. Lol.


End file.
